Faking My Own Suicide
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Fang has always loved Max, but he can never figure out just how to get her to admit she loved him. Now he has a plan. But will it work? Songfic Oneshot. Faking My Own Suicide by Relient K is not mine. Neither is Maximum Ride for that matter, so don't ask.


**So… This song fiction is basically written out for me already in the song. I just added a few words and a story line. But, OOH, first songic-oneshot of mine that is from Fang's POV.**

*****Note for all Cake readers: My very close friend just published her first MR fanfic! It would mean a lot to me if you could just check it out. It's called 'To Fly' and it's written by Winter Tiger.**

**Now, on with the oneshot!**

**Fang POV**

_So I've made up my mind._

_I will pretend to leave this world behind._

_And in the end you'll know I've lied._

_To get your attention, I'm faking my own suicide._

So, I have this theory. People always say how much they love someone, but that love seems to be amplified when what they love is lost.

I stare out my window to see my neighbor and best friend, Max, chatting with my brother, Iggy. Everyone knows how much I love Max. Even Max does. But she'll never admit how much she loves me.

And that's why I have not only a theory, but a plan, too.

_I'm faking my own suicide_

_Because I know you love me, _

_You just haven't realized._

I begin to scrawl out my letter on the neat, lined paper I've laid out.

_Everyone, I know how much this world will miss me – part of me will miss it, too. This note really goes to my only friends. The only two people in the world who could make me smile. Iggy – You'll always be my bro, metaphorically and physically, and you're one of the coolest people on the planet. Not that it gives you the right to make jokes like you do. Max – You are the best person I have ever met. You're amazing, smart, funny, and beautiful. I love you. -Fang _

I laid the note gently on my bed and exited the room, smirking to myself.

_They'll hold a double funeral_

_Because a part of you will die along with me._

_I wish you thought that I was dead._

_So rather than me, you'd be depressed instead._

I lurked in the shadows, watching as Max, Iggy, and everyone else in our tiny town called out to the streets, shouting a familiar name. My name.

The search didn't stop for days. I still watched everyone look, until I was pronounced dead.

I watched and watched, but mostly kept an eye on Max. She went from tears to anger and then back to tears. It was almost enough to make me say stop. Forget the plan. But I didn't. I couldn't.

_And before arriving at my grave_

_You'd come to the conclusion_

_You'd loved me all your days._

_But it's too late._

_Too late for you to say._

The funeral was a few days after the search ended. An empty casket was buried, but the tombstone read my name. I watched everyone from this small town as they arrived. My ex-girlfriend, the local high school biology teacher, and even the man who owns the bakery down on Second Street.

_Because I'm faking my own suicide._

_Because I know you love me_

_You just haven't realized._

_I'm faking my own suicide._

_They'll hold a double funeral_

_Because a part of you will die along with me._

"Fang was… everything." Max began her speech. "He was caring, nice, and fun. He rarely ever smiled, but when he did, it was amazing. I wish he had done it more. But some things we just can't change, now can we?" A tear trailed down her cheek beautifully. "He'll be with our town forever. He'll be with me forever." She looked to the tombstone. "I love you, Fang."

_I'll write you a letter that you'll keep._

_Reminding you your love for me_

_Is more than six feet deep._

I followed Max home creeper style, never making my presence even known. She was sobbing loudly, openly. She wasn't being the Max I knew. The strong one. But then again, I had just died.

I was about to walk away when I saw the letter I wrote crumpled in her hand…

_And right about that time_

_Is when I come back to life._

_And let you know_

_I'd let you know._

Max opened the crumpled note, re-reading the sentences I had so casually wrote. Back then, I had only been wishing for Max to realize her love for me. And it seems she did. But all the pain I put her through… she could never love me anymore.

Even if she did, what I did was despicable. It was monstrous.

_That all along I was faking my own suicide._

_Because I know you loved me_

_You just never realized_

_I was faking my own suicide_

_I'll walk in that room_

_See your eyes open so wide! Open so wide…_

I forced myself to walk up to Max. Using my normal slow, simple strides I glided over to her. I breathed in her scent before putting my hand on my shoulder. She'll push me away after this. I know she will. How could you ever love someone who faked their own suicide just to get you to admit something? Just to prove a point?

She whipped around, but when her eyes met mine, they widened in shock.

_Because you know_

_Because you know_

_You will never leave my sight._

_Until the day that I die for the first time._

"Fang!" She cried before wrapping me in what would have been on anyone else, a bone-crushing hug.

"Max. Let go. I'm- I don't deserve this."

She didn't pull back. "What do you mean?" She asked, but her voice was muffled into my shirt.

"I faked my own suicide, Max. I'm just not a good person." I looked down, but then saw Max was there and averted my eyesight up.

"Why?" She whispered.

I sighed. "It was stupid. I just… I just wanted to prove to you how much you loved me."

Max immediately pulled back before looking at me intensely. And then slapping me.

_And we'll laugh, yeah we'll laugh._

_And we will cry._

"Do you know how much I cried for you? Do you know how much I thought you were gone? We didn't find a body, but there was _note_…" Max's voice was strained. "I love you so much, Fang. You can't ever leave me again. Ever. Or I swear I will personally bludgeon you to death."

I looked down in surprise. She _didn't_ want me to leave?

Then it was my turn to wrap her in a bone-crushing hug. But we didn't care. We just held that position like our lives depended on it. And my life did. Because my life is Max.

"I love you." I whispered into her hair.

_So overjoyed with our love that's so alive._

_Our love is so alive.  
_

**That was kind of sad. But then happy at the same time. You know what I mean, right? Be sure to review, favorite, and if you haven't already, check out my other stories!**

**~Cake.**


End file.
